Compañeras de habitación (OnneShot)
by nekokazuno
Summary: Annie en un arrebato muestra su verdadera forma de ser a Mikasa, quien la salva de morir herida en una batalla, ambas se enfrentan a una situación incomoda al no poder regresar al cuartel y duermen juntas en una cueva, ¿que pasara?


**Buenas hoy les traigo otro de mis fics de Mikasa x Annie *-* espero les guste esto es durante las misiones y bueno lo leí escuchando una canción muy hermosa se las dejo porque le queda muy bien a la trama se llama Reincarnation del grupo Last harmony aqui en este link se las dejo :**

** watch?v=SLMp_XgFw6k  
**

**Compañeras de habitación**

(Narrado por Mikasa)

Era una linda tarde luego de los entrenamientos de ese general irritable, la chica patata siempre lograba sacarlo de sus cabales, por otra parte la pareja de "tortolitas" que es Ymir y Christa estaban acurrucadas en la siguiente habitación con la puerta abierta, supongo que para espantar a los admiradores de Christa, yo solo pasaba de los pasillos hasta mi habitación, para descansar, al llegar estaba mi compañera de habitación recostada sobre mi cama…

-¿se habrá equivocado de cama?...-Me pregunte rascándome la nuca…

-Mikasa…- dijo la bella rubia de ojos cristalinos entre sueños

-Valla, que estará soñando esta chica para que diga mi nombre…-dije en silencio sentándome en una orilla de la cama, me saque suavemente el uniforme y me dispuse a recostarme junto a ella, la habitación olía como ella y mi cama ahora estaba lleno de su aroma…

-Mikasa, estúpida….- hablo otra vez entre sueños

-¿Así que soy una estúpida Annie?- dije susurrando, mientras observaba su cabellara dorada con ganas de acariciarla

-Si….

-¡¿Estas despierta?!- me aparte un poco

-Si…solo estaba descansando un momento, por cierto, no me equivoque de cama, tu cama es mas cómoda que la mía, eso fue lo que paso-

-Entiendo…

-mph… me iré a mi cama.- Annie se sentó en la cama para levantarse pero algo dentro de mi no quería que se fuera y la sujete por el brazo sin percatarme de lo que yo misma hacia…

- ¿qué haces?, pregunto volteando su cabeza y mirando me fijamente

-ah… no quiero que estés incomoda… si quieres puedes dormir conmigo…- sentí como mi cara subía de temperatura, Annie solo asintió y volvió a recostarse junto a mi mirando al lado contrario

-ambas estamos exhaustas, deberíamos dormir, estúpida…

-De nuevo eso…. ¿Hice algo malo?

-No…solo duerme

(Flash back)

-¡¿Annie, por que estas tan herida?!.- la rubia no hacía más que quejarse de dolor, desplomada en el piso desnuda y herida, me preguntaba que le había ocurrido, sin pensarlo dos veces la tome entre mis brazos y la lleve a una cueva, el ambiente no nos favorecía había una tormenta horrible afuera y no podíamos volver a la base con Annie herida así, decidí que durmiéramos allí.

Traía conmigo una caja de fósforos y por suerte adentro de la cueva había paja y palos de madera acomode la paja y recosté a Annie ahí, luego prendí fuego a la madera

-Annie, ¿estás bien?

-Mikasa…aaahg- intento moverse para aferrarse a mí pero fallo en el intento y cayó encima de la paja

-No te esfuerces, voy a curar tus heridas y veras que todo estará mejor- me hinque para acariciar su cabello color vainilla

-Mikasa…- la rubia me abrazo fuertemente y ambas caímos sobre la paja.- Mikasa… no me veas… estoy…

-Tranquila… no pasa nada, no le diré a nadie, necesito ver tus heridas luego te pondré una chaqueta

-pero… no quiero que veas mi cuerpo…- me sujete con mis manos levantando mi cabeza para mirarla

-Voy a curarte, tranquila.- saque mi bolso de primeros auxilios que todos llevan en su caballo y luego di vuelta cuidadosamente a Annie de espaldas

-relájate, si te duele demasiado solo dime, seré gentil.- sus quejidos mientras curaba suavemente sus heridas, me dolían, pero era por su bien…. Más tarde cure las heridas de sus pechos y cintura, me pregunte qué había ocurrido con ella en la misión, porque había terminado de esta horrible forma, debo cuidar de ella, es mi compañera de habitación después de todo…

Su cuerpo era hermoso a pesar de estar herido, sus pechos, su cintura y su piel tan suave… sus muslos…

-Mikasa… me duele… mikasa…- gritaba mientras se retorcía de dolor cuando estaba curando la ultima herida

-Es la última, está todo bien, tranquila.- ya terminada la curación bese suavemente su vientre donde se hallaba una prominente rasgadura, un corte casi fulminante amenaza la vida de la preciosa rubia…

-Mikasa…que haces…- preguntó entre lágrimas

-ya acabe…- en el momento en que me senté junto a ella, me abrazo

-perdón Mikasa… tengo frio.-me saque el uniforme y le puse mi camisa y mi chaqueta a Annie.

Aun así me abrazaba, estaba helada, la abrece también y nos dormimos así…

-Mikasa, ya amaneció…- me despertó la hermosa peli amarilla con vendas en su cuerpo

-¿Dormiste bien?...- pregunte restregándome los ojos

-Si…. Tu cuerpo es cálido, eso me tranquilizo…- la mire de reojo y pude ver su cara sonrojada

-¿Sí?- pregunte con una cara molestosa

-No, solo estaba bromeando, para que quiero tu cuerpo, estúpida… estúpida…

-Realmente eres una tsundere renegada…

-¡¿Ah?!, tu eres… una estúpida- la mirada de Annie cambio, ya no era la chica mal humorada, ahora era una mirada triste que pronto se convirtió en llanto

-Annie, tranquila….

-Porque, me ayudaste Mikasa, yo debía, yo debía…- no quería que llorara, se tapaba los ojos con sus manos, yo solo quería que parase de llorar

-tranquila…- la abrace cuidadosamente, sus brazos rodearon mi espalda, estaba sobre ella y ella solo lloraba y me aferraba.- sea lo que sea que te haya pasado ya está todo bien, como lo prometí anoche…

-Anoche… tu me viste…

-Ah… esto… si… pero tenía que curarte, y tus senos estaban muy dañados.-

-Estúpida… te dije que no miraras...ahora tienes que hacerte cargo de tus actos- la rubia volteo de posición y me dejo debajo de ella

-¿Qué haces?- pregunte nerviosa

-Es el pago, por curarme…- me beso suavemente el cuello y con su mano me acaricio el rostro

-Annie…. Detente…

- ¿no te gusta?

- no es eso… si te mueves demasiado te dolerá el cuerpo

-No es justo… tu me viste totalmente desnuda, mientras yo pude ver solo tu abdomen... ese abdomen…

-¿qué pasa con él?

-Me excita Mikasa… tu cuerpo, tus manos, tu calor, tu espalda, tus hombros, ese abdomen tan marcado, quiero sentirlo sobre mi….- realmente al principio pensé que no era ella, pero bueno… la Annie que estaba frente a mi era una Annie que nadie más conocía, la verdadera Annie, la que se deja llevar por sus sentimientos, la que sonríe, la que llora, la que se sonroja y la fría Annie solo había sido una máscara que se atrevió a quitar delante de mis ojos, pero porque yo…. Porque… porque se saco la máscara ante mí y no alguien más...- Mikasa…. Cúbreme de ti, lléname de ti…hazme olvidar todo, todo lo demás, mis penas, mi dolor, quiero que seas tú Mikasa, tú me llevaste entre tus brazos amablemente, curaste mis heridas y cuidaste de mi toda la noche, pudiste dejarme en ese lugar abandonada pero preferiste pasar hambre y frio…

-Annie…yo no podía dejarte allí tirada, no podía, porque me dices que…

-Que me hagas tuya…

-si….

-Porque… te amo… y amo como eres, rezaba por tu presencia entre mi soledad, cuando estaba herida y sola, quería que me rescataras y lo hiciste… ¿tienes hambre verdad?

-si….

-Me preferiste, por sobre todo…

-si…- me di cuenta de todo lo que me llevo a rescatarla y que siempre había mirado a Annie como algo más que una compañera de habitación, siempre me gusto estar ahí en el momento en que se desvestía y siempre pensé que era hermosa, su cabello, sus labios, la forma en que me mira, sus manos, me duele en lo más profundo verla llorar, quiero protegerla, quiero estar a su lado y hacer desaparecer nuestra soledad

Ahora de esta forma, estando tan cerca, tocando su piel, sus ojos como gemas se hunden en mí y me hacen querer tenerla, tenerla entre mis brazos.

-Annie…también te amo.- sonrió de una forma que nuca había visto antes, definitivamente voy a hacerla feliz…

Solo basto nuestra unión en un tierno y tímido beso para darme cuenta de lo mucho que nos necesitábamos, de la dulzura que me entregaba y lo que era su verdadero ser, esa mañana nos fundimos entre nuestros cuerpos como nunca lo había hecho jamás, su suave piel contra la mía, mis manos sobre su cálida tez pálida, esos ojos hermosos, ese rostro que por cada caricia se fundía en placer, esos besos apasionados nunca antes dados, si….la amaba….y la hice mía…

Fin Flash Back.

-Annie, no puedo dormir….hace calor…

-¿y qué quieres que haga?, desnúdate, ya te eh visto así que no importa….

-¿así que era eso?, ¿por eso estas tan enfadada?...

- ¡¿De qué hablas?!- se dio vuelta hacia mí con una cara molesta

-de esto…- me desnude completamente frente a ella y la aseché contra la cama

-¿Qué haces idiota?- su cara estaba totalmente sonrojada, lentamente me acerque a su rostro y se rindió ante mi beso.- ¿crees que olvide lo que paso hace unas semanas?... te amo Annie

-estúpida…porque eres tan lenta… no logras entender, quiero hacerlo contigo, te amo Mikasa….- esas palabras resonaron en mi mente toda la noche mientras nos demostrábamos el amor que sentíamos la una por la otra, hasta que amaneció.

Nos miramos tiernamente y nos besamos…

-Buenos días Hermosa….- dije mientras acariciaba su cabello color vainilla

-buenos días….- contesto tímidamente

Un sonido de una puerta nos alarmó…

-Mikasa, el general…..- era Ymir que había entrado sin tocar la puerta, al vernos desnudas bajo las sabanas, abrió los ojos sorprendida.- ¡ah!, ahaja, perdón por interrumpir

-¡Ymir!, te estuve buscando.- llego la peli amarilla más baja de todas, Christa, eh inmediatamente Ymir tapo su vista hacia nosotras.- ¿eh?, ¿porque me tapas los ojos?

-aaaaahhhh, no pasa nada, no veas, vamos al desayuno Christa, jajajaja.- se ríe nerviosamente y vuelven a cerrar la puerta

-¡Mikasa, esto es tu culpa!.- me regaña mi compañera

-jajajaja, tranquila, Ymir guardará nuestro secreto, no te preocupes.- su rostro sonrojado lo decía todo

-Estúpida, te amo….- nos levantamos a desayunar, el resto del día fue tan igual a muchos otros pero, lo que esperaba siempre con ansias era que cayera la noche y ver a mi compañera de habitación con una cara sonriente que solo me entregaba a mí, y así algún día cuando todo esto acabe, no solo sería la noche, también el día y nuestras vidas…

**Espero les halla gustado díganme que tal estubo en un review se los agradecería 3 los quiero ;)**


End file.
